Items
This is a collection of knowledge about the items in Die2nite. Please add what you know! Return to front page here Items are the prime reason civilians are able to survive in the wastelands, from water to pen knives Armory Weapons are used to kill zombies in the outside world, often allowing one to continue on their journey through the wasteland. Weapons can fail, though how often a weapon fails is not yet determined. *''Aqua-Splash'' - (5 shots) Found incompleted, requires rare materials such as a copper pipe and compact detonator, requires 1 water ration to load. *'' Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG (empty)'' *'' Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG (loaded) - ''Kills 1 zombie *'' Box Cutter'' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *'' Broken Human Bone'' - Kills 1 zombie. *'' Burnt out Torch'' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *'' Can Opener'' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *''Chainsaw (Loaded)'' - Heavy Object - Requires one Battery 'to use this weapon, after that it can kill a max of 3 Zombies. Must reload with ''Battery before use. *'' Devastator (empty)'' *'' Devastator (loaded)'' * [[Exploding Water Bomb|Exploding Water Bomb]] - Can kill 7+ zombie. Made from plastic bag + semtex + compact detonator + duct tape + water ration. *Guard Dog' - Can be used as a weapon/defense (home/bank) or home decoration. Also stops theft. *Jerrycan Gun (ready)'' - Made by combining a Full Jerrycan, a Jerrycan Hose ''(unattached)'' and Duct Tape. Contains random, unknown to player amount of shots. Kills one zombie per shot. "Once upon a time, this gadget was the laughing stock of the DIY department.'' The epitome of uselessness. These days, (with the nozzle fitted to a Jerrycan) it becomes a formidable weapon'' which converts unpurified water into a jet of pure water vapour!" *'Machete' - "In the beginning these were used to cut a path. It's the same here, although the vegetation here is vindictive and ominously noisy..." *''Machine gun(empty)'' - ''"A modified, more compact version of the AK-47, propably destined for "civilian" use... not the most accurate gun though... watch out for "friendly fire" . Can be loaded with handful of bullets. +15 to decoration '' *''Mobile phone'' - Works as a grenade. Can be used to destroy zombies (at least 2 so far) while exploring the outer world desert. Scrap metal, compact detonator, or electronic componant recoverable after use. "This antique gadget was a very well known model. Right up until the point where they all exploded, killing millions of people and wiping great cities off the map. This should surely make a quality grenade!" *'' Pathetic Penknife '' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *'' Plastic Bag'' *'' Plastic Bag and Semtex ''- "A plastic bag fitted with an explosive charge. It takes some doing, but is simple and effective. You just have to fill it up..." *''Revolver'' - "A handgun: A model P-22, reknowned for its reliability and precision. Its totally useless without any bullets though..." *'' Rusty Chain'' - 1 in 2 chance to kill a zombie. *'' Screwdriver'' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *'' Serrated knife'' - Kills 1 zombie. *'' Staff'' - 1 in 3 chance to kill a zombie. *''Swiss Army Knife'' - The Swiss Army Knife can pretty much be used to take care of any minor job, except perhaps decapitating a horde of zombies. *Tazer - Needs battery. 2 charges. Does NOTHING vs zombies. Useless item. *'' Water Bomb'' - Kills 1-4 zombies. *'' Water Pistol (empty)'' *'' Water Pistol (3 shots)'' Resources Resources are used in various construction jobs, whether it is for the city's benefit or your own. *'' Battery'' *'' Belt'' *'' Broken Electronic Device'' *'' Compact Detonator'' *'' Construction Kit'' *'' Copper Pipe'' *'' Duct Tape'' *'' Electronic Component'' *'' Handful of nuts and bolts'' *'' Mechanism'' *'' Metal Support'' *'' Patchwork Beam'' *'' Semtex'' *'' Rotting Log'' *'' Scrap Metal'' *'' Twisted Plank'' *'' Wrought Iron'' Food/Drink Food and drink are used to restore AP. They can only be used once per day to restore AP. After that they do nothing but satisfy other status effects, like thirst or dehydration. 'Food' *''Burnt Marshmallows'' - 7AP! * Candy - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (instead of 6 for full AP). * Chinese Noodle - Food ration. Combine with Strong Spices and Water Ration to produce Spicy Chinese Noodle, which gives 7 AP when used. *''Dodgy Homemade Dish'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. (result of unsuccesfull cooking in the kitchen) "Random ingredients thrown together, a hint of cookint, seasoned with desert sand. Dodgy Dish. Done..." *'' Dried Chewing Gum'' *''Dried Marshmallows'' *'' Half-eaten Chicken Wings'' *''Handful of Sweets'' - Food ration. "Just thinking about these delicious sweets brings a tear to your eye..." *''Human Flesh'' - Restores full AP. (Said to has chances to cause infection like meaty bone, chances unknown) "Erm... It's probably best to forget you ate this and move on..." Gives the Cannibalism distinction. *''Intestine Melon'' - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (instead of 6 for full AP). Grown in the Vegetable Plot. "Normally, the intestine melon grows in the stomachs of corpses, near the large colon. However, it seems that your vegetable garden is doing surprisingly well... maybe you built it on the site of an ancient Indian graveyard?" *'' Meaty Bone'' *'' Moldy Ham Sandwich'' *'' Moldy Neapolitan'' *'' Open Can'' *'' Packet of Soft Crisps'' *'' Rancid Jaffa Cakes'' *''Spicy Chinese Noodles'' - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (instead of 6 for full AP). "Heavily seasoned chinese noodles! This makes a pleasant change from eating things that are decomposing." *'' Stale Tart'' * Suspicious-looking Vegetable - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. Grown in the Vegetable Plot. "Well it's clearly a... uh... erm... vegetable? It's hard to say would try and grow something like this but the main thing is that it seems edible. Or not." *'' Tasty-looking Steak'' - 7AP! *'' Tasty Homemade Dish'' - 7AP *''Unspecified Meat'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. Created from animals via the Butcher. "You are fairly sure that this wet, sticky thing can be eaten. Either way, it doesn't smell too bad and it's not moving." * Out-of-Date Biscuits 'Drink' *''Coffee ''- Drink to restore 4 AP. No status given. Unlimited uses per day. *''Vodka Marinostov'' - Drink to restore full AP; gives the status Drunk. "A pretty violent way to overcome tiredness (and regain your action points)... 85% proof, with random, vaguely organic things floating in it. Cheers!" *''Suspiscious Looking Plum Juice ''- Can be cooked/converted to make a food/drink ration providing 7 AP.'' "This carefully sealed vial contains plum juice. It seems suspicious. Especially so, if you consider that the label states: "In case of ingestion, contact the emergency poison unit!" You're not really going to drink it anyway, are you? Really?"'' *'' 'Wake The Dead''' *'' Water Ration'' *''Water Cooler Bottle - ''Further information unknown. 'Food/Drink Package' *'' Can'' *'' Doggy Bag'' *'' Food Parcel'' *''Lunch Box ''- Gives random food. Pharmacy Drugs are used for various purposes, from removing status aliments to regaining AP. Drugs are dangerous, as if used more than one per day can lead to an addiction. Addictions will force the user into using a drug once per day for as long as they live, otherwise they may suffer death. Drugs are created by combing two Pharmaceutical Products together, though the outcome is always randomized. *'' Anabolic Steroids'' *'' Bandage'' *''Betapropin Tablet 5mg'' - Gives you 30 AP. Possibly a one off. If (Expired) gives 7 AP and may give Addicted! status with one use. *'' Cyanide'' *'' Hydratone 100mg'' *'' Unlabelled Drug'' *'' Paracetoid 7g'' *'' Pharmaceutical Products'' *'' Twinoid 500mg'' - 8 AP! *'' Water Purifier Tablet'' *'' Valium Shot'' Defenses Defense items are used to add fortification to the city and your home. Just by adding a defense item into the bank adds +2 (or more with Defensive Focus -contruction) defense to the city, or by adding it to your own personal stash will give +1 or 2 to your house. Certain items can also be carried around to add +2 to control points when encountering zombies - so far this has been proven with the Riot Shield as it is available to Heroes. *''Car Door -'' Will add 1 control point to the carrier if carried in rucksack. Heavy Object. *''Incomplete Car Door'' - Requires 1x Duct Tape, 1x Wrought Iron, and 1x Handful of Nuts and Bolts toassemble into a Car Door. *''Guard Dog'' - Could also be used as a home decoration. Can be used to attack zombies in the World Beyond. *'' Jarpen Table'' *'' Mattress'' *'' Old Door'' *''Riot Shield - Could also be used as a home decoration. Will add +2 control when encountering zombies. *' Sheet Metal' *' Solid Wooden Board' *' Torch' *' Trestle' *' Unshaped Concrete Blocks' Decorations Decorations can add '''decoration points' to a player's house. The amount of decoration points you can recieve varies on the type of item. When you die, you get 1 distinction for every decoration point in your house at the time of your death. Enough disctinctions can earn you a title. They must be placed in your chest to count. *'' Bed Side Lamp (off) +1 *Bed Side Lamp (on) +3 (Needs a new battery every night) *' Beer Fridge' +2 *Boxes +0 - Adds one storage compartment. *' Carcinogenic Oven' +2 *Doormat'' +5 *'' Ektorp-Gluten Chair'' +2 *'' Fat Cat'' +5 *''Iron Chest'' - Adds 2 slots to your home's storage capacity. *''Mini HI-Fi (broken)'' +1 *''Mini HI-Fi'' +10 (Requires a Battery '''and an Electronic Component'.) *' Old Washing Machine' + 2 *' Padlock and Chain' +0 *' PC Base Unit' +3 *Persian Rug'' +10 *'' Quality Log'' +2, can be turned into Twisted Plank at the Workshop. *'' Radio Cassette Player'' +2 *''Revolver (empty)'' '''+5 *'' Rocking Chair'' +5 *Wad of Cash' +7 *' Wire Mesh' +0 Miscellaneous *'A Letter With No Address''' - "An envelope splashed with blood where the address should be, so it is no longer legible... It has never been opened." (Currently trying to read it causes an in-game error) *'Adjustable Spanner' - "With an adjustable spanner, you can chose between building something and breaking something. Something might not necessarily be an object..." *'' Bag of Cement'' *''Box of Games'' - "The box contains a game... probably!" Items that could be taken from this: Incomplete Deck of Cards, Dice. *'' Box of Matches'' *''Boxes ''- '''+1 to home max storage, can be found on desert *'' Chicken'' *'' Citizen's Welcome Pack'' *Corrosive Liquid' - ''"With the right ingredients, this acid could be transformed into a dangerous poison. But you'd really have to want to kill someone... You don't want that, do you?" Combine with Pharmaceutical Products and Battery to make Vial of Poison *'' Crate Lid'' *'' Chest'' *'' Crushed Battery'' *'' Devastator (incomplete)'' *'' Dice'' *'' '' EMS System (charged) - Gives 5 AP, citizen is immediately injured * EMS System (incomplete) *'' Flash Powder'' * Flash Grenade - obtained by combining Flash Powder, Plastic Bag and a Duct Tape. *'' Flatpacked Furniture'' *''Full Jerrycan'' - Can be purified by a Water Purifier Tablet to give several water rations. To do this, bring a jerry can to your house in your rucksack and "Use" it from the menu. This yields 2-10 rations of water which are placed directly in the well. * Giant Rat *''Hacksaw'' '''- Reduces AP cost of a transformation at the workshop by 1 AP as long as the saw is placed in your '''Rucksack, can open chests. It is repaired with Duct Tape and a Handful of Nuts and Bolts. *'' Huge Snake (Ophiophagus trouser)'' *''Incomplete Cafetiere'' - "This cafetiere could be of great use to you, but unfortunately it has been dismantled..." - Can be repaired with Cyanide, Electronic Component, Wrought Iron, Duct Tape, Copper Pipe, and a Handful of Nuts and Bolts. *''Incomplete Deck of Cards'' - Usage may restore AP, but may have negative side effects as well. Usable once per day, reusable. "What should be a 54 card deck is, well, not. The missing cards don't stop you playing with them though, because every moment of enjoyment is to be treasured in this hellhole..." *'' Kwik Fix'' *''Large Chest'' - Can be opened with a Can Opener or Screwdriver. *''Makeshift barricade'' - Use at home to add one defense point to it *'' Manbag'' - 1 additional slot within your original Rucksack *''Ness-Quick Weedkiller'' - Can be used to help clean up debris from uncleared zones and reveal hidden buildings. Used in an uncleared special zone to clear 2-3 piles of debris for 0ap. *''Opened Pack of Cigarettes ''- When used with a Box of Matches, it gets rid of your Terrified status. *''PDGT Mark II Calibrator'' - Can be mounted on the Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT with Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT (Empty), Duct Tape, Electronic Component, and Handful of Nuts and Bolts." *''Photo Album'' - "An old High School yearbook, or something like that: The photos are mind-numbingly boring. However, in flicking through the pages, you see another sheet that has been hidden inside..." ''Unknown use. *' << Pine Fresh >> Smoke Bomb' *' Pocket Vibrator (charged)' *' Pocket Vibrator (incomplete)' *' Radio Cassette Player (no battery)' *' Radius Radar Beacon' *Radius Mark II'' '''- Reveal the surrounding zone around your position on the map. Multiple Uses = 3. Creted with Radius Mark II (incomplete) + Battery *'' Repair Kit (damaged)'' *'' Repair Kit'' *Ruck Sack' - can be found out in the desert. It gives you 4 additional slots within your original Rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. *Safe'' - Heavy object. Use 1 AP in an attempt to open it for a "very useful item" with an estimated success rate of 5-10%. "Who could even hazard a guess as to what the safe may contain? Not you in any case, not unless you know the secret combination..." * Sand Ball - "A harmless ball of sand(with some gravel for good measure) which you are just itching to launch into another citizen's face. You have no idea where this bizarre craving came from." *'' Sheet Metal (Parts)'' *''Shopping Trolley'' *'' Stinking Pig'' *'' Strong Spices'' *''Tool Bag ''- Could be used to make Repair Kit when repaired with a Handful of Nuts and Bolts, Duct Tape, and a Twisted Plank. *'' Toolbox'' *''Utility Belt/Tool Belt'' - Adds an extra inventory slot and still allows you to use a second pack. *'' Wonky Shopping Trolley'' 'Item Combinations' Note, as the item pages is being updated, we are removing the recipes listed here and placing them in the pages. *''Engine'' = Engine (Incomplete) + Handful of Nuts and Bolts + Duct Tape + Wrought Iron + Compact Detonator + Broken Human Bone (Used in the Plumbing project which is unlocked by first completing Foundations) * Spicy Chinese Noodles ''(Gives +7AP) = Strong Spices + Water Ration + Chinese Noodles * ''Vial of Poison = Corrosive Liquid + Pharmaceutical Products + Battery (Can be added to food to make that food contaminated, turning it into a deadly weapon.) * ''Opened Pack of Cigarettes ''+ 'Box of Matches '= Removes '''Terrified '''status. The '''Opened Pack of Cigarettes '''can be used again while the '''Box of Matches '''dissapear after usage.